


The Wedding That Wasn't

by Dananickerson82



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Kurt  brought Adam as his plus one to Mr. Schue's wedding. What should have been.
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136





	The Wedding That Wasn't

**The Wedding that Wasn’t**

“So I got a wedding invitation,” Kurt informed Adam during their afternoon coffee date. He was holding a handmade invitation with beautiful calligraphy.

“Who’s getting married?” Adam asked interestedly. He peered over the table to see if he could see the name.

“It’s my high school Glee teacher and the guidance counselor,” Kurt explained. “And I get a plus one.”

“Really?” Adam asked, confused. “Your teacher invited you to his wedding and gave you a plus one? Does he have friends his own age?”

“Not that I know of,” Kurt shrugged. “I think Finn is his best man.” 

“Your brother is the best man?”

“Yeah,” Kurt nodded.

“Goodness your high school is so strange.”

“I completely agree,” Kurt laughed. “So would you go with me?”

“Before I answer you, could you answer me something first?”

“Sure,” Kurt agreed.

“Is your ex going to be there?”

“I’m pretty sure Blaine will be there,” Kurt admitted.

“And have you told your family about what happened yet?”

“I keep meaning to, but then whenever I talk to my Dad he seems so happy,” Kurt sighed. “Then I don’t want to make him upset, and I’m just being a big chicken.”

“My answer will be yes, when you call your father and explain a few things,” Adam said succinctly. “We can call him when you come over tonight if you would like for me to be there.”

“Would you really?” Kurt asked, eyes shining bright.

“Of course, love,” Adam said. “I’d help you with anything within my power to help. And I think that you need to do this and come clean to your Dad.”

“I know I do,” Kurt sighed. “And I need to tell him that you and I are more than just simple coffee dates.”

“You’d tell your Dad about me?”

“Well, if you’re going to be my plus one, I think that requires me to tell him that we aren’t just going out for coffee casually,” Kurt explained. “I mean, I do sleep over a few nights a week.”

“And I absolutely adore our morning snuggles,” Adam confirmed.

“So I need to tell him, and make sure he isn’t going to go crazy like he did before and ban me from having the door shut to my bedroom while we are in Ohio.”

“He did what?”

“Well, we had a party at Rachel’s house and everyone but Finn and I got drunk,” Kurt began. “We took everyone home, but since Blaine lived quite a ways away, I let him sleep in my bed – fully clothed and he was absolutely smashed. He actually made out with Rachel that night because he was so drunk. But my Dad saw him in my bed and freaked out. He used to treat me like a 12 year old girl for quite a while.”

“I don’t really know what to think about that,” Adam puzzled. “On one hand, you are his kid and that’s got to be a hard pill to swallow. On the other, does he really see you as a person who will take advantage of a drunk person?”

“Yeah, I was so mad at him about all that for so long,” Kurt sighed. “But I’m going to be twenty next month, he can’t keep treating me like a child.”

“I agree,” Adam said. “Maybe once you explain everything, he will realize that you are willing to talk and have a mature conversation. Then you can talk to him about household issues like us sharing a bed while we are there.”

“I absolutely will call him tonight, and then we can officially RSVP for this wedding,” Kurt said. Adam leaned across the table to give him a quick kiss.

“That’s all I ask, love,” Adam said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

“Hey kiddo,” Burt greeted as Kurt dialed him in on Skype from Adam’s couch.

“Hey Dad,” Kurt greeted.

“Where are you? That doesn’t look like the loft,” Burt commented.

“No, I’m at Adam’s apartment. He lives in a one bedroom on the outskirts of Bushwick,” Kurt said.

“Pretty cool that your friend lives close to you.”

“Boyfriend,” Kurt said firmly.

“Boyfriend?” Burt asked.

“Boyfriend!” Adam chimed in from the kitchen. He brought two steaming mugs of hot green tea for them before sitting down next to Kurt on the couch, waving at Burt through the camera.

“I know the last time we really talked, he and I were just having friendly coffee dates, but we decided that we wanted to be a bit more serious about things,” Kurt explained.

“Okay,” Burt said, looking back and forth between Kurt and Adam.

“Dad, there’s something else we need to talk about,” Kurt said, looking nervous.

“What’s the matter? Don’t tell me that you have cancer too,” Burt said, mind racing.

“NO! I promise that I don’t have cancer, but I have been neglecting to tell you things because of your cancer,” Kurt said. “I have been holding back on some negative things in my life because you have been sick, but Adam convinced me that I need to tell you what’s really going on.”

“Really?” Burt looked at Adam, seemingly impressed. “You’ve been trying to keep things from me for years. Now Adam asks and you’re ready to confess?”

“He’s really special Dad,” Kurt confessed, his cheeks tinting pink. “But what I need to tell you is because Adam has agreed to come with me to Mr. Schuester’s wedding.”

“You mean you’re coming home?”

“Yeah Dad, I’m coming home for a long weekend,” Kurt confirmed. “Friday morning to Sunday night.”

“I’ll make sure I clear my schedule and you’ll be here of course,” Burt said.

“You’ll let us stay in my room?” Kurt questioned skeptically.

“Carole read me the riot act,” Burt admitted shamefully. “That I was very wrong to say that to you. You weren’t being inappropriate. You were being a good friend. And that since Ohio isn’t exactly gay friendly, that you and your boyfriend can’t go make out or whatever like a hetero couple and that being safe in your own home is the best place and I shouldn’t take that away from you.”

“Thank God for Carole,” Kurt panned. “I really appreciate your change in attitude Dad.”

“And I’m sorry for how I acted before,” Burt said. “So what else did you need to tell me?”

“It’s not easy for me to say, and it involves Blaine,” Kurt said. Adam reached and put his arm around Kurt’s back, rubbing soothing circles between his shoulder blades.

“What about him?” Burt asked, confused.

“So there’s lot you don’t know about my relationship with him,” Kurt began slowly. “Do you remember when we had West Side Story?”

“Yeah, you were hilarious,” Burt said, smiling.

“Well, Blaine had gone to Dalton to invite all his old friends to come see the play,” Kurt said. “He met Sebastian there and they got to talking. Sebastian invited us to go to Scandals – the gay bar on the outskirts of town.”

“I know where it is,” Burt confirmed.

“We went, and I wasn’t going to drink, I would drive home,” Kurt continued. “We drove to Blaine’s house and Blaine drove us there. Blaine had at least one beer with the fake ID that Sebastian got us – which I know was stupid, but hindsight is 20/20. I’m pretty sure he had more when I wasn’t really looking, but he was quite drunk and dancing with Sebastian. When I realized it was getting late, I drug him out to the car to drive him home so he could sleep it off. He um...”

“It’s okay love,” Adam soothed as he realized that Kurt was starting to have tears in his eyes.

“He pulled me down on top of him, and wouldn’t stop. I kept telling him no, and pushing him away,” Kurt said, tears falling from his eyes silently. “I managed to get away after a few minutes, but he is a lot stronger than he looks.”

“He assaulted you?” Burt exclaimed.

“He touched me in places I didn’t want him to, and tried to force me to go further,” Kurt confirmed, swiping the tears off his cheeks. Adam pulled him close into a side hug, and kissed the top of his head.

“Oh Kurt,” Burt sighed.

“But I chalked it up to him being drunk, and I stayed with him, obviously,” Kurt said. “I’m really just dumb, but I thought that no one else would want me. I could barely get any one to look at me at home, I figured I wouldn’t find anyone else.”

“Oh Kurt,” Adam sighed. “I’m so sorry you felt like that. And now I’m even more glad that I got to meet you and love you.”

“You’ve been amazing,” Kurt agreed. “Thank you for loving me, and letting me love you.”

Adam kissed him softly, mindful that Burt was still on the camera. Burt’s heart warmed at the sight of his son happy with his new boyfriend. It had been so long since he had seen Kurt genuinely happy.

“So Dad, I stayed with him,” Kurt said. “I stayed through all the gas lighting, which now I realize what it was. He would make me feel bad about things, and make me think that I was doing something wrong when I wasn’t. He made me doubt so many things about myself. Adam is helping me get my head straight and see that I am a worthwhile and I have more things to offer. People like me for who I am.”

“I’m glad for Adam then,” Burt said. “But I’m confused.”

“About what?”

“What happened in the fall?”

“Oh, um, Finn came to visit, and I was so happy to see him,” Kurt said, smiling. “And later that night Blaine showed up. I had just seen him two weeks before. He came and sang karaoke with us and it was a super emotional version of ‘Teenage Dream’ – the first song he ever sang to me. Then we went for a walk and he admitted that he cheated on me.”

“He cheated on you?”

“Yes, he told me that I wasn’t there for him, because I couldn’t take his calls while I was at work,” Kurt said. “I would have gotten in trouble. And I got the loft, furnished it, and decorated, and got two basically full time jobs. It was hard. So I spoke to him that morning, missed a call that afternoon, tried to call him back, but got no answer, then he showed up that night. He apparently went to meet up with a guy named Eli, that he spoke to on Facebook.”

“He cheated on you?”

“Yes, he slept with this guy, and came out to see me,” Kurt confirmed.

“And I brought him out at Christmas,” Burt lamented. “I feel so stupid. You just kept telling me that you forgave him for the break up. Then he kept telling me that you two had put things on hold until he joined you next year.”

“I didn’t want to make you have any more stress, especially since you told me you had cancer, and your heart isn’t the best,” Kurt admitted. “I should have told you when you came to visit, but then Blaine was there and I didn’t want to embarrass him – stupid I know, but I’m not like that.”

“I can understand, but you still should have told me,” Burt insisted. “I know you think you’re hiding things from me for my health, but that just makes me worry even more.”

“I’m so sorry Dad,” Kurt lamented, dropping his head.

“Hey, none of that,” Burt said. “I get why you did it, but there is no real cause for you to hide things from me. And I know there is more you’re hiding, but we can talk about then when you two get here Thursday night.”

“Thursday?” Kurt asked.

“I’m paying to have you two come out early and this way I can meet Adam and not have everything rushed. Your last class is at 2. Adam what about you?”

“I’m done at the same time, and I don’t have work that day, I already took off for those four days so I could pack and have time to enjoy.”

“Good thinking,” Burt said. “I will send you the details of your flights and send you the boarding passes to Kurt’s e-mail. “Kurt, I need full names and Adam’s visa numbers in case I need that. Unless you two can book the flight from Kurt’s emergency credit card he thinks I don’t know about, and I will reimburse you for it when you get here.”

“We can do that,” Kurt said, blushing at getting caught. “I guess that’s what we’re talking about when I get home right?”

“You bet your ass,” Burt assured him. “Adam, I’m glad to have ‘met’ you and thank you for being there for my boy.”

“Nice to meet you as well, Sir,” Adam said. “And you’re welcome.”

“See you next week Dad,” Kurt said, before signing off Skype. “So we did that.”

“You did that,” Adam reassured him. “And you did well.”

“Thanks,” Kurt said, now taking a drink of his hot tea. “I can’t believe you want to go back to all the crazy with me.”

“I need to see it for myself. I have a feeling that, if you went by yourself, you might get sucked back in and do something silly,” Adam said.

“You’re probably right,” Kurt agreed. “Let’s go on and book the tickets.”

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kurt and Adam deplaned with their carry-on, and headed out to the pick-up area. Burt was already there in the cell phone lot and Kurt called him as soon as they were allowed to use their cell phones again. He pulled up and Adam and Kurt hopped in the truck. It wasn’t more than an hour when they got back to the Humdle household. “Welcome to Ohio Adam,” Burt said.

“I have a feeling that this weekend will prove a learning experience,” Adam said. “Only very few people I’ve met from Ohio are good people, that being just my present company. The others, not so much.”

“He’s been snowed in with Rachel and Santana and I,” Kurt told his Dad.

“Yeah, you’ve met the crazies,” Burt agreed. “There are more of them. Blaine is a piece of work.”

“I’m coming to realize that,” Adam confirmed. “I’ve yet to meet your wife and step son, so I’m hoping that there is some more normal around here.”

“There are some normal people,” Kurt assured him. “But this wedding should be interesting. We might want to stash some popcorn somewhere and snack when it all goes to hell in a hand basket.”

“Sounds like fun,” Adam said cheerfully.

“Carole will be home in a few, and Finn should be here somewhere,” Burt said. “He’s probably up in his room.”

“I’ll go find him,” Kurt assured him. “We’ll just drop our stuff in my room.”

“Sounds good,” Burt said. “I’m gonna check on the crockpot and see if dinner will be ready when Carole swears it is.”

They boys went up the steps and Kurt showed Adam his room and they stashed their stuff before heading across the hall to knock on Finn’s door. “Come in!”

“Hey little brother,” Kurt teased as he opened the door. Finn’s face lit up and got up from his computer to hug Kurt.

“Hey younger brother,” he returned the greeting. “Hey, you must be Adam.”

“That would be me,” Adam confirmed. He stuck his hand out to shake, but Finn shook his head and pulled Adam into a hug. “Nice to meet you Finn.”

“I’m glad he brought you to this,” Finn said. “It’s already nuts.”

“What happened?” Kurt asked.

“Well, I did something stupid, not surprising,” Finn admitted. Kurt motioned for them to go to Kurt’s room, where there was more room to sit down.

“What did you do?” Kurt asked, lounging with Adam on his bed, while Finn sat at the vanity table.

“I kissed Emma,” Finn admitted.

“You kissed the bride?” Adam asked, shocked.

“Well, Will’s been away on his thing for the arts, so he left me in charge of Glee,” Finn said. “And Emma’s been helping me out, so it’s been great. I’ve been trying to help her get things done for the wedding. She began freaking out the other day and almost cancelled the wedding. I tried to get her to calm down but I just kissed her.”

“Finn,” Kurt sighed.

“I know, I said it was stupid,” Finn groaned. “And Rachel is coming back, so that just make me more crazy.”

“Adam, Finn and Rachel were engaged in high school,” Kurt explained.

“I’ll keep my thoughts to myself then,” Adam said.

“No, she’s crazy, I realize that now,” Finn said. “I had a brief stint in the army, but it just made me super nervous all the time, and I got discharged because I shot myself in the leg. I had a lot of time to think about things, and I’m glad I am done with her. She was super toxic for me.”

“Finn, we both agree that our ex’s are toxic,” Kurt agreed. “Now we need to find someone good for you, that’s not our former guidance counselor.”

“Yeah,” Finn laughed. “I really need to get my head straight before I try to get back out there.”

“That’s not a bad thing,” Adam assured him.

“So did everyone say they were coming?”

“Yeah, everyone is coming back,” Finn confirmed. “I don’t think Lauren said she was coming, but she’s still a senior this year, so she is still around.”

“She didn’t really like doing things like this with us anyway,” Kurt said. “She was more of a low key hang out type of girl.”

“Yeah,” Finn said, remembering almost wistfully. Kurt’s mind began to work.

“So I have a question,” Adam said. “Does he have any friends? Or are you really the best man?”

“I’m really the best man,” Finn chuckled. “He devoted so much of his life to our club that we kind of became his family.”

“I can see that,” Adam said lightly, still thinking it was a bit crazy.

“Should be interesting,” Finn commented. The other two nodded in agreement. Carole arrived home and they were able to sit down to dinner, more hugs were given, as Carole was a hugger.

“Kurt,” Burt said after dinner, but before dessert. “Do you mind if I have a chat with Adam?”

“What do you need to chat about?” Kurt asked skeptically.

“You,” Burt said honestly.

“I am not a twelve year old girl,” Kurt said. “You don’t need to ask him his intentions.”

“I’m not,” Burt insisted. “I just want to talk to him about a few things. I get that you’re your own man. I have never met Adam before and I would like to have a little chat with him one-on-one.”

“Fine,” Kurt said. Adam was smiling bemused at the situation. He got up and joined Burt out the in garage, joining in when Burt offered him a beer.

“Oh, wait, you even old enough to drink?”

“Yes sir, I’m 22,” Adam replied.

“You’re not that much older than Kurt then,” Burt said.

“No, only two years and some change,” Adam confirmed. “I am graduating this semester, but I’ve applied to get my MFA, so I will be sticking around for at least two more years.”

“That I’m glad about,” Burt said. “I’m sure Kurt will be happy about that as well.”

“I’m sure he is worried about it, but I’m sure that I am getting into the MFA program at NYU,” Adam said. “That will extend my student visa by three years or so, then I can apply for a work visa if necessary. Otherwise, we will cross the bridge when I have to go back to Essex.”

“You go back much?”

“I try to go back for two weeks every summer, and my parents like to drop in around Christmas,” Adam said. “They met Kurt in passing this past winter, because he was in the Apples – my show choir group.”

“So how is he doing really?” Burt asked, taking a pull of his beer.

“As best as can be expected,” Adam shrugged. “That wanker really tossed him around, and I’m doing what I can to help him. Do you know that he doesn’t know how to accept a simple compliment?”

“I am taking some of that responsibility,” Burt sighed. “When his mom died, she had taken a lot of that part of his upbringing. She built him up when the other kids were making fun of him. When it was just the two of us, I urged him to toughen up and that people were going to continue doing this, that he just needed to be strong and endure it.”

“While I think that might not have been the best strategy,” Adam said carefully, sipping his own beer. “I think Blaine had much more to do with it, and the rest of his so called friends.”

“What do you mean?”

“He doesn’t think he is worth something to anyone,” Adam said. “He thinks he is only liked for the skills and services he provides for people.”

“What?”

“Like Rachel, she enjoys when Kurt is there to cook for her, but when he is with me, she gets mad that he isn’t around to cater to her whims. She never says she misses him to just hang out, just misses what he does for her around the loft,” Adam explained. “Santana is kind of the same way, but she’s just a bitch, honestly.”

“I’m not going to disagree with you there,” Burt acknowledged. “So what about Blaine?”

“Do you know that he never let Kurt know that he was attractive?”

“What? That’s insane,” Burt said. “I may not be attracted to men, and he is my kid so I’m a bit biased, but Kurt is a good looking guy.”

“Oh I quite agree,” Adam nodded. “And in ways that are far more appropriate in our relationship. He genuinely thinks he is ugly or deformed or something. And I am gathering that his friends let him believe that.”

“He needs to get out of that loft,” Burt said firmly.

“I know that he and I have only been dating for two months, but I really do love him,” Adam said. “I am going to be bringing up the topic of him moving in with me.”

“That’s soon,” Burt replied warily.

“But since he would be moving in, we might look into the two bedroom flat that’s next door,” Adam said. “That way he could be in a separate room if he so chooses, or we can turn that into a work room, and not take up room at the kitchen table, which is what I do now.”

“That’s smart,” Burt said. “You’re good for him.”

“Thank you, I like to think so,” Adam said, smiling brightly. “He made the past three and a half years away from my home that much better.”

“How is school for him?”

“He is taking far too many classes,” Adam said simply. “I know that he was a late admission – and his audition was fabulous. But he is trying to play catch up, and working two jobs. I try to keep him fed, or remind him at least, but I don’t like going to the loft and hang out with those two harridans.”

“I still need to talk to him about money,” Burt sighed. Adam cocked his head. “He doesn’t know that I have been putting money away for his education since he was born. He seems to think that we had to dip into that for the new roof and my medical bills. But when his mother died, I put the life insurance into an account that had a high rate interest return. Lizzy got sick and died within two months. There wasn’t a whole lot of treatment we went through, so the costs weren’t as bad and Kurt seems to think there was. Now I am a small business owner, but I’m third generation, so the shop has been paid off for years. It’s for profit now. I am a Congressman now, so I am making that salary on top of that. Carol and I decided to have separate finances when we got married just over two years ago.”

“So there is money for Kurt to go to college?”

“Yes,” Burt confirmed. “I know he sold his Navigator to pay for the move, but he didn’t need to take out these loans for school. He said he was looking into some scholarships.”

“He has, and got a few, now it’s like a third of the cost,” Adam confirmed. “And he lives off campus, which is honestly cheaper. With his two roommates, making it cheaper still.”

“We’ll have to talk about it, but I would like you to be there, because he seems more honest around you,” Burt said.

“I don’t want to gang up on him,” Adam said firmly. “He has been getting back to himself, and doesn’t need anyone to box him in to a corner.”

“I agree,” Burt said, finishing off his beer. “You’re a good kid.”

“You’re a good Dad,” Adam offered, finishing his as well. “Now let’s go back before he gives himself a heart attack.”

“Yeah, enough Hummel’s having heart attacks in this family,” Burt said. They trooped out of the garage and back into the kitchen. Adam went over and gave Kurt a firm kiss before dragging him out to the living room.

“So?” Carol asked.

“He’s a good one,” Burt confirmed. He heard music playing out in the living room and went to go see what was going on. One of the boys had music on his phone, tucked in to their back pocket and Adam was dancing with Kurt around the living room, a fancy sort of waltz. Kurt was smiling and laughing at Adam trying to sing the lyrics to the current song. Burt felt his heart warm at the sight. This was something he had never seen Kurt do before. His stoic son never really cut loose and had fun like this. Another bonus to Adam. Adam spun Kurt under his arm, and yet Kurt dipped him in their next past. This further cemented in Burt’s mind that they were much more equals than Blaine had ever been. Blaine had always treated Kurt like he was more of a girl. And everyone in Lima saw Blaine as more of a man. This was new, and it made Burt happy to see it.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Friday, Kurt took Adam on a driving tour of Lima, allowing him to see different things that might make some of his stories make more sense. Finn let them into the auditorium and Adam chose for Kurt to sing a Broadway show stopping number, one that he had sung before. Kurt surfed through his itunes and found ‘Rose’s Turn’ and set it up. Adam sat in the front row and watched in wonder. Kurt was certainly destined for great things when he got in the theater scene.

“May I request a song?” Adam asked.

“What song?”

“What you auditioned for NYADA with the first time around,” Adam said.

“I don’t have all the costume, but I can certainly sing it,” Kurt shrugged.

“What costume?”

“I had tear away pants that revealed skin tight gold lamé pants,” Kurt said.

“And you didn’t get in?”

“I’m not really sure what happened, because Carmen said she enjoyed what I did with the song,” Kurt replied. He searched through his phone and got the correct music. He sang through ‘Not the Boy Next Door’ and Adam was practically bounding up the side stage steps and tackled Kurt to the piano, kissing him fiercely. Kurt gave as good as he got, completely forgetting that he was in Lima and in the high school auditorium. Kurt maneuvered them from the piano to an area back stage. Kurt then proceeded to push Adam up against the wall and press their bodies together. Adam was shocked but rather enjoyed this new facet of Kurt. “How quiet do you think you can be?”

“Quiet?” Adam asked, breathing harshly when Kurt broke their kiss. He nodded and began to kiss down Adam’s neck, hands delving downward. “Oh, quiet. Yes, I can be quiet.”

“Good,” Kurt murmured. He sunk down to his knees and carefully pulled the belt from its buckle around Adam’s hips. When Kurt unbuttoned the pants and drew the zipper down, Adam’s breath sucked in quickly, his arousal making his head swim. While not particularly skilled at this particular thing, Kurt felt he had enough skills to bring Adam some pleasure before they got caught – because that is how McKinley typically worked. Adam’s fingers twined gently in Kurt’s hair. Adam was true to his word and remained relatively quiet, barely there moans, but Kurt was still aware of the effect he was having. Kurt pulled out all his enthusiasm for this particular blow job, almost as if giving the school a giant middle finger for all the crap it put him through. Adam got progressively louder as he drew closer to his climax, and let out a grunt when he did.

“Fuck,” Adam swore, panting as Kurt cleaned him up and put his wardrobe to rights. He grabbed Kurt by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a thorough kiss. Kurt eagerly reciprocated the kiss. “You cheeky thing, you.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed my performances,” he replied, smirking.

“I’m hoping that you will enjoy mine,” Adam said. He pushed Kurt back a step and swung him around to push him against the wall. Kurt enjoyed Adam’s forwardness and his hands, very firm and sure. Adam kissed Kurt passionately, pulling him close by his luscious backside. He broke the kiss and trailed kissed down Kurt’s neck and left his mark where his neck met his shoulder. This little marking of territory made Adam feel joyful that Kurt had allowed it. Adam sunk down and assumed the position that Kurt had just a bit earlier and doubled down on his efforts. Kurt was doing his best to keep quiet, but since he wasn’t particularly used to this particular act, he was having a harder time than he thought. This had happened to him once, and it wasn’t particularly good. Kurt barely managed to tap Adam’s shoulder in warning before he finished. Adam took the same care Kurt did when cleaned him up and put him back to rights.

“You’re amazing,” Kurt sighed, pulling him into a hug. They leaned against each other, recovering from their afternoon tryst. “I never imagined this would happen here.”

“You’re high school seems like it was out to kill you, honestly,” Adam said, looking him in the eye. “The stories that I’ve heard from you, and overheard from Santana and Rachel, it seems like a truly awful place to grow up in.”

“It had its moments, but I like to think that it made me stronger,” Kurt shrugged. “Cassie doesn’t bother me nearly as much as Coach Sylvester did when I went to school. Cassie doesn’t make me drink weight loss shakes for every meal so I can make some unrealistic weight goal.”

“What?”

“Yeah, so I’m 5’9”, and ideally I should be about 160 pounds, which I am. She wanted me down to 125. In her mind, I was super overweight because I filled out my clothing quite nicely,” Kurt said.

“I can’t imagine you looking that skinny, you’d look sick,” Adam said aghast. “And you wouldn’t have this grabable ass.” He reached back and smoothed his hands over Kurt’s ass.

“You’re too much,” Kurt laughed, mirroring his movements. Adam kissed him again. “Let’s get out of here. I’ll take you by the shop before we have to be home for dinner.”

“Lead the way, love,” Adam said. Kurt took him by the hand and led him back out of the school and they headed to the shop. Cassius greeted them and then asked Kurt for his help with something.

“It’s in one of those tight spots that your hands can reach. It would take me half a day to disassemble everything to get to it,” he explained. Kurt sighed but smiled and nodded his head. He went off to get his old coveralls and returned in short order. Adam’s jaw dropped.

“I know you said you worked in the shop, but now I can picture it,” Adam said. “And it’s hot.”

“I like him,” Cassius laughed, clapping Adam on the back.

“Me too,” Kurt sassed. He got under the hood of the car and managed to get the problem sorted in short order, and agreed with Cassius, it would have taken so long to do it the other way. “Anything else you might need my help on before I change out and scrub up?”

“If you wouldn’t mind,” Cassius said. “I’ll make sure you’re paid.”

“Adam, is it alright if I work on a few more?” Kurt asked.

“That’s fine,” Adam assured him. “I’m getting my jollies from watching you work. Don’t worry about me.”

“Thank you,” Kurt said, leaning in to kiss him. He went over to the next car in the bay. Adam watched covertly over the next two hours, interspersed with the occasional kiss from Kurt and checking in with the Apples back in New York. “Okay, I’m done. We can go home as soon as I strip down and scrub up.”

“Take your time, love,” Adam replied. Kurt began to peel off the jumpsuit before he got into the locker room, winking over his shoulder as he shut the door.

“He’s a good kid,” Cassius said. “And a damn fine mechanic.”

“I didn’t realize how good he is,” Adam confessed. “We don’t have cars in the city, and he doesn’t work as a mechanic. But he probably should, it would get him more money than that diner.”

“Tell him I’ll be his reference,” Cassius said. “That kid deserves to be making a decent living while making his dreams come true.”

“I’ll do my best to convince him,” Adam said. Cassius nodded and went back to the car he was working on. Kurt came out a few minutes later in his normal clothes again and with a bit of grease still on his hands.

“I have some better soap at home to get the rest of this off,” Kurt said. “I hope it won’t bother you until then.”

“Nope, not at all,” Adam said. They headed back to the Humdle household and Adam went to help Carole in the kitchen and Kurt went to finish scrubbing his hands off.

“So where did Kurt take you today?” Burt asked.

“We grabbed coffee at the Lima Bean,” Adam began. “Finn let us into the high school, and I got Kurt to sing a few songs on the stage.”

“Ooo, what did you get him to sing?”

“Rose’s turn,” Adam said. “And Not the Boy Next Door, which was his audition song for NYADA originally.”

“I remember Rose’s Turn,” Burt said. “Fine never sang like that.”

“I was pissed off and jealous,” Kurt said. “I know better now. But you have to admit that it was a great song.”

“It showed me that you had what it took to be on stage,” Burt admitted.

“And I remember seeing the video of the audition,” Carole said. “You didn’t bring those gold pants did you?”

“No,” Kurt laughed. “I managed to leave them in New York.”

“They made it to New York?” Adam exclaimed. “They need to make a comeback as soon as we go back to the city.”

“I need to see this video now,” Burt said. “Can you show it on the TV?”

“I think I can make it go on the TV,” Kurt conceded. “But after dinner.”

“Of course,” Burt agreed. They all finished their lovely meal before cleaning up the kitchen together. Kurt then schlepped out to the living room and managed to have the video on the television. All five of them sat around the living room and watched the screen avidly for the audition to start. Burt’s eyes practically bugged out of his head. Adam had lust in his eyes. Carole was smiling. Finn was bopping along to the song.

“Dude, that was awesome,” Finn said. “How did you not get in?”

“I’m still not sure,” Kurt admitted. “I really should ask around.”

“I think Carmen will be more than willing to sit down with you,” Adam said. “She let you have that second audition, which I think was far more compelling since it was a cold audition.”

“Cold audition?” Burt asked.

“She asked him to stand up and sing something,” Adam said. “With no warm up, no preparation. Just a song in his heart.”

“It’s something that Rachel could never do,” Finn said. Kurt looked up, shocked that Finn could make that leap.

“That’s true,” Kurt agreed simply.

**00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The day of the wedding was upon them. Kurt and Adam dressed in their finest suits and set out for the church. Santana and Rachel greeted them politely. Kurt said hi to Mercedes and Tina, only one of which was happy to see him. Tina snorted and walked off. Mercedes at least pretended to be nice. Quinn seemed genuinely happy to see Kurt – but she lived away from everyone, so she wasn’t involved in all the drama. Mike was happy that Kurt was happy. Puck was genuinely glad to see Kurt.

“Hey Princess,” Puck greeted, hugging Kurt. Kurt chuckled and went with it. “Finally ditched the gel-helmet Hobbit?”

“Done forever,” Kurt confirmed. “This is my boyfriend, Adam. Adam, this is Noah Puckerman.”

“Nice to meet you, man,” Adam said, reaching out to shake his hand.

“Nice to meet you,” Puck said. “You definitely traded up.”

“Thanks Puck,” Kurt panned.

“I’m just being honest,” Puck shrugged. “I’m tired of seeing you be miserable, or hearing you be miserable. You deserve good things after all the shit this town put you through, me included.” Adam cocked his head. “I used to throw him in dumpsters, threw slushies in his face, and I believe I locked you in the port-a-john.”

“Yes,” Kurt confirmed.

“But now you hug?”

“I forgave Puck, he grew up our Sophomore year,” Kurt said, looking fondly at Puck.

“I had a kid,” Puck explained. “We gave her up for adoption, that blond you met earlier. But it made me think about things. Kurt’s a good dude. He deserves to be happy.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Adam said genuinely happy. “Now if you’ll excuse us, we are going to try to avoid Rachel and Santana before the ceremony starts.”

“Good luck,” Puck wished, laughing as he walked away. They went to go take their seats in a relatively crowded area, so no one would be willing to sit next to them. Something was wrong, but Kurt couldn’t figure it out what it was. Eventually Sue Sylvester came out in an exact replica of Emma’s wedding dress and announced that the bride had run away. There would still be a reception, since all the food was there and the former students were the entertainment already. Adam offered for them to go home, but Kurt felt that they still needed a nice night out to dance and sing their hearts out. Adam agreed, so he could see Kurt be happy. They even got up and sang a few songs throughout the night, dancing together in between. Finn asked to dance with Kurt, and he agreed. Adam was standing off to the side, watching Kurt smile.

“He’s going to go back to Blaine,” a voice said behind him. When Adam turned to look, he was faced with the younger Asian girl, Tina.

“Pardon me?”

“He and Blaine are soulmates, and they are meant to be together,” she snarked. “You’re just a distraction until Blaine gets to New York.”

“Oh leave it alone Tina,” Puck interjected, walking up behind Adam. “Blanderson fucked up. He has to deal with those consequences. Adam, would you care to dance and get away from this hag?”

“I’d love to,” Adam replied, smiling at Puck. He followed Puck out to the dance floor. “So how does this work?”

“Well, I’m trained on both parts, so why don’t you lead,” Adam suggested. Puck nodded and Adam followed the basic steps that Puck was doing.

“Both parts?”

“On Broadway, we are taught to learn all the parts of a routine,” Adam explained. “You never know when the main actor will need their understudy or if you are going to be asked to jump into the role. Kurt and I practice both parts with each other, despite the height differences.”

“That’s impressive,” Puck acknowledged. “And since we are similar in height?”

“That is typically just a preference,” Adam shrugged. “I don’t mind following, so I will usually be regulated to that role when paired with someone of equal height. Typically they will teach that the taller person is a lead.”

“Makes sense,” Puck agreed. The song came to an end and Kurt came to collect Adam. “Don’t worry Princess, I left him in one piece, which is better than Tina would have.”

“I’m thinking that’s definitely the case lately,” Kurt agreed. “Thanks Puck.”

“Thank you for the dance Puck,” Adam said. “I appreciate you saving my ass back there.”

“Kurt’s my boy, I’d do just about anything to help him now,” Puck shrugged. “And apparently dancing with his boyfriend now fits that bill. 16 year old Puck would try to kick my ass now.”

“You’re so much better than 16 year old Puck,” Kurt reminded him.

“Thanks man,” Puck said, pulling him into another hug before heading out to talk to Finn.

“You are looking absolutely delectable,” Adam murmured in Kurt’s ear, as he scooted up behind him.

“You are such a good person,” Kurt replied. “It does help that you’re quite handsome in that suit.”

“Would you like to dance some more or take advantage of the hotel room that Carol booked for us?” Adam asked.

“She booked us a room?”

“She knows that you drink, and I am of legal age, so she figured it would be better if we didn’t drive the half hour home afterwards,” Adam explained. “And she may have implied that we should celebrate without having to worry about them hearing us.”

“And there’s yet another reason for me to love Carol,” Kurt said. “I’m game for one more slow dance, then we can go up.”

“Deal,” Adam said, kissing behind his ear. They went over and spoke to Finn and Puck for a few minutes before Kurt was drug off to fast dance with Mercedes. Santana came over to Adam and stood next to him.

“I can’t believe he brought you to the wedding,” she said by way of greeting.

“I can’t believe you are surprised,” Adam responded.

“I figured he would be hooking up with the hair-gel Hobbit while he was here,” Santana admitted freely.

“Nope,” Adam said. “We have a room here for the night.”

“McPrude gave it up already?” Santana asked, mild impressed.

“What we do is none of your business,” Adam reminded her. She looked chastened.

“I know I’m a bitch,” Santana said. Adam looked at her confused. “I know, I can actually acknowledge it. But Kurt doesn’t deserve most of what I put him through, but that’s what happens when I’m not secure in what I’m doing. I take it out on everyone else.”

“Good acting,” Adam commented.

“Thanks,” she replied sarcastically. “But he’s different when he’s around you. I’ve never seen him like he’s been today.”

“Really?”

“He is always so reserved, waiting for the next person to throw him in the dumpster again or use something against him,” Santana explained. “He isn’t used to good things. I have been the cause of a few of those bad things over the years, but we were kind of friends in high school. He smiles when you are around. In school, I wasn’t even aware that he had teeth to smile with.”

“That’s a shame,” Adam said, feeling his heart hurt for Kurt.

“Please don’t break him,” Santana asked. “He really does like you. And that’s why I pushed so hard with that snow day. I needed to see if you were worth the time he wanted to invest in you.”

“And I pass?”

“Yes,” Santana said simply.

“I want him to move out of the loft,” Adam said. “Being around Rachel is not good for his psyche, and probably not good for you either. I am going to be bringing up him moving in with me by the end of the month. Can you lay off him for a while, give him a sporting chance?”

“Absolutely,” Santana agreed. “I think he should move in with you. I can take over his portion of the rent if he does move out before the lease is up. Rachel is horrible to live with.”

“I can only imagine from my brief stint staying over,” Adam replied.

“We both need to get away from her toxic presence,” Santana agreed. She was looking out at the dance floor. Rachel was now eyeing up Finn. “I need to go save Finn from her toxic presence now. I’ll lay off, I promise.”

“Thank you,” Adam said, smiling at her. Santana scooted off to go get Finn to dance with her for the next song, thoroughly shutting Rachel down before she could sink her claws into him. Adam saw Kurt come back to him as a new slow song came on. Adam scooped him up and practically carried him to the middle of the dance floor. They were wrapped up in each other’s arms, swaying back and forth to the music, ignoring the rest of the people on the dance floor, just focusing on each other.

“Let’s go make use of that hotel room,” Kurt suggested. Adam beamed down at him before offering his hand and guiding them off the dance floor. Since Adam was the one with the key, Kurt followed along to the elevator. Once the doors closed, Kurt pushed Adam up against the wall, kissing him for all he’s worth. Adam caught him with arms around his back, pulling him in close and kissing back just as fiercely.

“Dear lord, where is this coming from? Not that I’m complaining,” Adam mumbled as Kurt started to kiss his neck.

“You were able to handle my friends, and you managed to tame Puck into dancing with you,” Kurt said. “That’s so hot.”

“I’m glad I could get you all hot and bothered,” Adam teased, running his fingers through Kurt’s perfectly quaffed hair. The elevator beeped to let them know they were on the appropriate floor. Adam grabbed Kurt and drug him off down the hallway to their room. Once inside, Adam scooped Kurt up and Kurt wrapped his legs around Adam’s middle. They walked into the room and Adam fell forward, landing them on the bed.

“Did you bring anything with you?” Kurt asked, fingers itching to tear at the buttons on Adam’s dress shirt.

“Carol checked us into the room earlier on her way home from work, and I had given her a bag to drop off here,” Adam explained. “We have everything that I managed to bring from New York.”

“God I love you,” Kurt groaned, allowing himself to rid Adam of his outer layers of clothing. “And let me tell you, you look good in your everyday clothing, but you look so hot wearing this suit.”

“I’ll keep that in mind if we get in a rut back home and I want you to jump my bones,” Adam teased. He helped Kurt shed his outer layers as well. They were quite frantic at first, which got them naked far quicker than either one thought possible. Being as worked up as they were, the first round was over relatively quickly. Kurt suggested a shower so they could clean off and take their time for round two.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kurt and Adam woke up in enough time for the last hour of the complimentary breakfast and they were greeted by some scattered applause. Kurt looked confused, but Puck was waving them over. “Those are congratulatory claps,” Puck explained.

“I’m glad Mom got me ear plugs,” Finn commented.

“Four rounds?” Puck asked, waggling his eyebrows.

“Oh dear lord,” Kurt groaned, putting his head down on the table.

“I’ll go get us some sustenance, love,” Adam said, a laugh in his voice. He kissed the back of Kurt’s head before heading off to get them some coffee and food.

“Dude, that’s a compliment,” Puck said, poking Kurt’s ear.

“It’s still embarrassing that people could hear me,” Kurt groaned.

“You impressed me,” Puck said, sipping his coffee.

“What?” Kurt exclaimed, lifting his upper body up and stared at the mohawked man.

“Dude, most girls don’t want to go more than one round,” Puck said. “At least the younger ones. But you were like the energizer freaking Bunny. I heard four rounds, but I’m pretty sure there was more than that.”

“There was like six,” Kurt admitted, his cheeks turning red.

“Even more props,” Puck said. Finn was looking a bit green around the gills.

“What’s the problem Finn?” Kurt asked.

“I’m just trying to not picture it,” Finn said. “The thought of it kinda squicks me, but more so because you’re my brother.”

“So not in general, but more because of my family status?” Kurt asked in clarification.

“Yeah,” Finn nodded. Kurt could accept that.

“Adam, great job last night,” Puck said as Adam came back, balancing a large plate and two mugs of coffee. Kurt helped to unburden him and got some coffee into his system.

“Thank you,” Adam said simply, drinking his coffee and sliding one hand up Kurt’s leg. 


End file.
